It Was Just That Something
by thedramagirl
Summary: Lily Bass and Eleanor Waldorf had known each other for a long time, but until lately they had never really NOTICED each other.... Femmeslash EleanorLily Set after the episode "The Magnificient Archibalds."
1. Chapter 1

Lily Bass slammed the door behind her as she entered the Manhattan apartment she shared with her husband and their newly combined families. _Well, not for long_, she thought to herself, crossing to the master bedroom. She walked inside it and collapsed on her bed, slipping off her wedding ring. She eyed it suspiciously, holding it up close to her face in inspection. _I wouldn't be surprised if he had it bugged_, she mused. He had done it again. Just when she had begun to forgive him, her husband, Bart, had gone too far. AGAIN. Long ago, before they were married, he had hired a private investigator to make sure that he was the only man in her life. When he had told her, she'd forgiven him, telling herself that it was too late to be angry. Having someone follow her? That she could deal with. But having someone follow and study her CHILDREN? What the fuck had he been thinking? When Eric had unearthed the files, she was hurt and shocked- sure- but most of all, angry. Lily tossed the ring up in the air and watched as the large diamond caught the light. _No,_ she told herself, _there is no way he's going to talk himself out of this one._ She threw the ring across the bedroom, into Bart's closet. It landed in one of his shoes. She laughed, despite herself. _I can't wait for the day he decides to wear those shoes. Maybe by then, he'll be over me. I hope that feeling that ring against his foot drags up every painful memory I leave him with.._It was the day after Thanksgiving, around ten o'clock in the morning. BART would be at work, Serena was spending the day with Aaron, and Eric was with Jenny Humphrey. What could she do to pass the day? She mused over several options as she began to sort through her clothing and choose a few outfits to take along with her, wherever she was going. She stuffed her Louis Vuitton travel trunk with about six outfits and, as an afterthought, she packed every single piece of lingerie she owned. _No way he'll get double use out of any of _my _intimates. _As she stepped back to survey her work, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. _Eleanor._ Her heart fluttered as she opened her phone and clicked the answer button.

"Lily!" Eleanor trilled, sounding very pleased with herself, "I got us reservations for lunch. I simply will not take 'no' for an answer, so cancel whatever else you had planned and scoot yourself on over to the store."

"Um, Eleanor?" Lily began, swallowing the lump that was beginning to swell in her throat. _Don't give in to her this time, Lily. Don't torture yourself by getting surrounded by that which you want and know you can't have. _"I'm kind of in the middle of packing to leave Bart. Can we do this another time?"

There was silence on the line. "…Lily, you can't be serious, hun. Just give yourself a few, well, hours, at the very least, and come meet me for lunch. Please! If it'll make you feel better. I'm generally quite an enjoyable person. And we could do a bit of shopping afterward. Retail therapy, if you will."

Lily took a minute, pretending to think it over. Truth be told, she decided, an afternoon with Eleanor was exactly what she needed. Always cheered her up. "Well, El… I guess I'm free after all. See you in twenty? Wait, where are we eating, so I know how to dress?"

"Goodman's. Easy access to the couture a couple levels down." Lily could picture Eleanor winking at the end of her answer. "Now get dressed and get down here. See you soon. Kiss, kiss."

"Kiss, kiss." Click. _What am I getting myself into?_Lily bemoaned her decision. Ever since her high school years, Lily had liked… well, women. She still felt the same way about men, but there was always a need deep inside her for the touch of another lady against her skin. When she had confessed these feelings to her mother, her family had decided to institutionalize her, figuring a few years locked up would cure her of this, as her mom called it, 'lesbian phase'. Lily snorted to herself in remembrance. Two years after it all began (upon her release) she pretended to be completely rid of any desire towards anyone not male. She'd married the father of her children, and now Bart. Eleanor Waldorf had been a close friend of hers for many years, because of their now-teenaged daughters friendship. Blair and Serena had been inseparable for years. For the whole of their friendship, to be quite frank, Lily spent all her energy hiding her real feelings. If Eleanor knew the things Lily imagined late at night, she would surely never speak to her again. Who knows, she might even tell people, leaving the other woman's reputation in shambles.

Lily collapsed back on her bed, her hands wandering of their own accord to her breasts. She let out a low moan, thinking of Eleanor still. She'd always reserved a bit of hope in the back of her mind that Eleanor felt the same way about her. But now that she'd gone and gotten engaged to that Clive person, Lily just couldn't be sure. Was the occasional wink she got one of friendship? Were the 'accidental' brushes of hands across asses and breasts just that- accidental? Lily's fingernails dug through the silken fabric of her top and into her skin, leaving little red half-moon indentions as the blood rose to the surface. She cleared her mind, removed her hands, and went to the bathroom to fix her make-up. If she was going to see Eleanor, the least she could do was freshen up a bit. She reapplied a bit of eyeliner, spritzed on some J'adore Dior perfume, and ran a comb through her hair, teasing it up into what she hoped was a sexy chignon. She went back through her bedroom, retrieved her trunk, and went on through to the lobby. "Marguerite?" Lily called back to her maid, "finish packing up my things in the other Louis, and book me a room at the Plaza. Then call a car and ride down there with them. Make sure everything makes its way to my suite--- I know every article of clothing in that closet." Marguerite appeared in the doorframe leading to the hallway and nodded as Lily picked up her coat and walked out of her apartment, possibly forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside Eleanor Waldorf Designs and tried to adjust her cleavage non-obviously. She smiled into the glass storefront, checking her teeth for lipstick, and finally, (after about seven once-overs) it was all systems go and she walked into the store. Almost the second she entered, Eleanor was upon her, complete with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Lily tried to hide her flush unsuccessfully. _Perhaps she'll think I'm red from the cold, _she thought.

"Come on, darling," Eleanor began, taking Lily by the hand to drag to the back room and making Lily's throat tighten at the contact. "I have a few things I've been working on to show you."

The pair walked through the work room, bobbing and weaving in order not to disturb any of the sewing. Eleanor swirled a dressing dummy that was attached to wheels around, accidentally hitting Lily in the stomach and knocking the breath out of her. Right before she hit the ground, Eleanor dove and caught her, grabbing around her back and right below her chest to drag her into the lounge.

Lily began to black out, and all she could see was Eleanor's face as she drifted completely out of consciousness. She woke up with someone stroking her hair, calling softly "Lily… Lily dear? Are you alright? Honeyy..?" Through the fogginess that had enveloped her brain, she discerned that It was Eleanor who was lavishing her with those sweet attentions. She fought the urge to open her eyes, living for the moment. "Oh, shit. Look what I did now. Lily's going to hate me for this," Eleanor worried, needlessly, as she continued to stroke the other woman's hair. Abruptly, her hand moved from hair as she marveled at the softness of the sun kissed skin, tracing small patterns all over the neck all the way down to Lily's collar bone with the pads of her fingers. And reached down to kiss her on the forehead "Don't worry, it'll all be ohkay. I'll take care of you, baby." She slipped off Lily's jacket and began to massage her shoulders, all the while humming "La vie en rose".

Afraid her body would get the best of her, Lily sat up in surprise, feigning grogginess. "Eleanor? Wha… What happened?" Eleanor jumped back in shock, a bit speechless. Lily tried to hide her smile behind a false yawn, but Eleanor caught on. "Oh my god. You, you were awake the whole time!" She laughed to herself in disbelief. "Wait… You were awake and you didn't say anything." Lily nodded, and Eleanor just smiled. On impulse, Lily reached out and caressed Eleanor's face gently, testing her boundaries. She saw the other woman gulp, but pull away. She leaned in to whisper in Lily's ear "I forgot about the glass windows. Let's continue this later, please." She almost begged, filling Lily with delight, "but not where my employees can gawk." Eleanor wordlessly grabbed Lily's arm and drug her from the store.


	3. Chapter 3

A few blocks before Fifth Avenue, the ladies broke hands reluctantly. They both realized that it was necessary if they wanted to preserve their reputations. They walked through the first floor of Bergdorf Goodman, passing through all the cosmetics displays and perfume sample ladies, to make their way to the elevator that would take them to the seventh floor. They were in the elevator alone when Eleanor looked down at Lily quizzically. "Lily, what does all of… _this_… mean for us? I know we're best friends and everything, but… do you really want to…" Lily silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. Heat flushed through Eleanor's face, whether from pleasure or embarrassment, it wasn't clear. "Hush. We'll figure this all out after lunch. During the… retail therapy, remember?" Lily hugged the woman and resumed her place a few feet away as the elevator came to a stop.

After a quick lunch (during which Eleanor thwarted every attempt Lily made to play footsie) the pair walked down to the fifth floor--- COUTURE. Staring at all the racks and racks of one-of-a-kind clothing made the ladies' heads spin. Lily snatched up a chocolate brown gown that brought out her eyes, while Eleanor opted for a black-and-white skirt and shirt combo. They mulled about the shelves and each pulled a few more items before it was time for a fitting room visit. Lily wondered if she would be allowed entrance to the other woman's dressing area, or if asking would stop what was happening before it started. Luckily, she didn't have to make that choice. She slipped into a room, not noticing that she was closely followed by someone else. She pulled her silken top over her head and undid her skirt, watching it gather around her feet. This revealed a black, lacy, La Perla bra and underwear set. She picked up the dress, and just as she was about to call the fitting room attendant for help, she felt a warm pair of hands on her shoulders. Lily jumped in surprise, nearly whacking a very surprised Eleanor in the nose. She blushed, "Eleanor… Sorry about that. Its just that I really didn't expect-" she moaned lightly as Eleanor planted a deep, bruising kiss on her lips. She acted as if she had wanted this very thing for as long as Lily had, if not longer. The brunette continued her assault, wrapping her arms around the other woman's shoulders as the kisses trailed gradually downward, from the neck, to the collarbone, and finally down to her cleavage. Eleanor felt Lily begin to shake in anticipation, longing for her touch. She lowered her arms, harshly cupping her soon-to-be lover's ass as she scooped her up and carried her to the other side of the dressing room, propping her up on the small bench that the store provided.

Squatting to her knees, she looked the blonde straight in the eye. "Now Lily, what I am about to do cannot get out. I will admit that I've often wondered about sex with women…. With… you. But that does not make me a…a…a" she struggled, not wanting the word to spring from her lips, "A LESBIAN. Do you understand?" All Lily could do was nod, with a sharp intake of breath as she felt Eleanor's supple lips suck, kiss, and lick along the line of lace splayed across her breasts. Involuntarily, her hands shot out, pulling the other woman's face harder against herself. Eleanor laughed a bit, and unhooked Lily's bra. Her tongue traced small circles around her lover's areola, then quickly flicked across the tip of her hardened peak. Lily felt liquid heat pool between her thighs, and she resisted the urge to rip off Eleanor's clothes--- for the moment. She felt a hand kneading her other breast, and was incredibly aware of the fact that Eleanor's mouth was firmly attached to her right breast. Her heart rate sped up as she slowly ran her fingertips up and down the other woman's sides, and she felt a bit weak at the knees. It took everything she had to interrupt the moment, but she knew it had to be done. "Eleanor… not…. Not… not here," she struggled to gather a proper breath, "I'm afraid that people would, would hear. Would… I don't know. Just…. Not here." Eleanor halted her work and stared into Lily's eyes, annoyed. "Well, alright," she mumbled, "Just because I stopped it earlier, doesn't mean you have the right." She kissed the blonde softly, before gripping the bench to pull herself up. "So, um, care to actually try on the dress?" Lily cocked her head to the side in thought. "Actually, I'm kind of in the mood for something else. I'll buy it now and try it on later. You finished up?" She shot a mischievous look at her best friend, brown eyes twinkling. "Uh.. YEAH. Definitely finished. Come on, let's check out and um.. get your dress home." Eleanor planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Lily's lips and slipped out of the fitting room.


End file.
